


Hear My Prayer

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: Who will Katara share her fears with before she gets eye surgery?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hear My Prayer

“You’re going to be just fine mum.” Kya said in that soothing voice she used on her patients. Katara found it really unnerving.

“I know!” Katara told her daughter.

“Me, Pema and the children will be waiting at home ready to take care of you as soon as you get out of the hospital mother.” Katara could feel her son Tenzin pat her hand.

“I know.” Katara grimaced at the prospect. She loved her son and her grandchildren dearly, but she didn’t want to even think about all the mess they would make while she was gone.

“The surgeons are so good, they’ll have you zipped in and out of the hospital mum!” Katara smiled at Bumi’s enthusiasm. He always knew just what to say. “I think they’re the same guys that did Yakone’s plastic surgery!”

That nugget information wiped the smile clean off Katara’s face.

“Bumi!” she could hear her other children scold her oldest son. “Stop scaring mum!”

“I’m not scared.” Katara protested. “I am, however, thirsty. Children, be a dear and go get me some water. And some mangoes… And some moon peaches… And maybe some of that candy Meelo likes.”

“We’re on it ma!”

“We’ll be right back mother!”

“We’ll give you a little bit of peace and quiet.” Kya said as she tucked Katara in.

Katara sighed with relief as she heard the door to her hospital room close.

The truth was…. She was scared.

Really scared.

If Sokka and her friends were here, she’d be able to say that out loud but alas, they were either gone or in a different part of the world.

“Sokka, if you’re listening, please send me a guardian to watch over me.” Tenzin was already enthusiastic at the prospect of Katara moving in with his family, and she knew that if she lost her sight after his operation, Tenzin would not back down until she went back to the Air Temples with him. “I don’t want to fight with my kids.”

She really didn’t, but if she had to fight for her independence, she would.

Katara’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard a knock at the door.

“It seems Sokka has answered your prayers.”

That voice…

“Zuko?!”

Katara felt her heart flutter when she felt a pair of lips kiss her eyelids.

“Hello my Water Lotus.” The Fire Lord cooed. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Izumi told me about what happened with Korra.” Katara grinned when she felt a tender hand stroke her forehead. “You are so lucky that earth bender didn’t knock your eyeballs out of your head.”

“You should have seen what I did to him.”

Zuko chuckled. “I bet it was gruesome.”

“Ghastly.” The pair giggled, the bleak and grey world of the hospital fading around them.

“Poor Izumi, she must have got the wrong end of the stick from my son.” If she weren’t wearing bandages, Katara would have rolled her eyes. “I’m completely fine.”

“… Katara.” Zuko held her hand and squeezed. “You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Katara took Zuko’s hand and kissed it. “I know. That’s why I’m feeling better already.”

Zuko smirked. “Would you like me to administer some medicine before your big operation?”

“ _Please_ Mister Fire Lord.”

Zuko’s flirting style was… cheesy. But he was also romantic, sweet and thoughtful – which made the entire year that they had been dating in secret absolutely wonderful and once she got out of the hospital, she couldn’t wait to take him on a date in Republic City. She didn’t care if she was blind as a badger-mole, she wanted a fun day out with her beau!

Plus… he was a _really_ good kisser and Katara wanted to check off her ‘Places To Kiss The Fire Lord’ list. 

“OH MY GOODNESS!” she heard Tenzin scream and drop her glass of water.

Welp. There go her plans.

And there went Zuko’s lips from her mouth.

Katara just couldn’t catch a break. 

“Tenzin, I can explain!” Now Katara really wished she wasn’t wearing a bandage, she bet her Zuko looked so cute and flustered.

“No, no, no! I, uh – I am not totally ignorant of the goings on between a man and a woman! And Kya did tell me something like this might be going on! I am totally calm! And cool as a cucumber! I am relaxed! Unbothered! And _Thriving!_ ”

Katara could tell from the pained noises Zuko was making that the Fire Lord didn’t believe Tenzin, and she sighed when her youngest son confirmed her boyfriend’s suspicions when he walked out the door, wailed like a wounded animal and proceeded to faint in front of the entire ward.

“I’ll go get him!” Zuko assured Katara.

“Make sure you gather up the sweets he brought me!”

“Of course!” Zuko promised.

Katara leaned back into her bed and felt the tension vanish from her body. She knew Zuko being here wouldn’t magically fix everything, but she was so happy to have him here nonetheless.

“Thank you Sokka.”


End file.
